


Belly Up

by whoknows



Series: were'verse [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is that when Tommy took this gig, he thought that the line about Adam’s innate Alpha-ness was just that – a line. He did give some thought about what he’d do if it turned out to be true, but what it boiled down to was the fact that he didn’t think he’d have to worry about it. Neither cheetahs nor wolves generally interbreed, so the chances of anything happening were slim.</p>
<p>The first few times he met Adam, things were good, and once the promo period passed, the only real glitch had been the AMA’s, but that had been Tommy’s idea, and other than that, there was no indication of Adam’s so called Alpha-ness, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly Up

**Author's Note:**

> So way back in 2010 and possibly 2011 I filled some Adam/Tommy prompts anonymously for various kinkmemes. Now that I have AO3 I decided that I may as well put them all in the same place so I will be uploading them all to this username.
> 
> This story is part of a series and was posted [here](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=40344#t40344). The original prompt was:
> 
> Could I get a supernatural AU with submissive werecheetah!Tommy and dominant/Alpha-any-other-flavor-were!Adam please?

The thing is that when Tommy took this gig, he thought that the line about Adam’s innate Alpha-ness was just that – a line. He did give some thought about what he’d do if it turned out to be true, but what it boiled down to was the fact that he didn’t think he’d have to worry about it. Neither cheetahs nor wolves generally interbreed, so the chances of anything happening were slim.

The first few times he met Adam, things were good, and once the promo period passed, the only real glitch had been the AMA’s, but that had been Tommy’s idea, and other than that, there was no indication of Adam’s so called Alpha-ness, anyway.

It turns out that being with someone every day is different, though, which Tommy really had no way of knowing – he’s only ever spent that much time with his family and Dave, who might as well be his family.

And yeah, okay, there’ve been people he’s showed his belly for, but Adam constantly makes his cheetah want to roll over and bask in the attention that an Alpha can give him.

It’s stupid. The human part of him knows that his cheetah is essentially a big cat, and that Adam’s wolf is essentially a big dumb dog and that they shouldn’t get along, but convincing his cheetah of that is harder than it should be.

It’s only made worse when Tommy realizes that he’s really the only one that Adam’s wolf ever uses the Alpha-ness on. There are plenty of other submissive weres on the tour – Adam’s fucking _tour manager_ , for one – that he can get to do his bidding, but no, Tommy’s the only one.

Tommy’s also the only one who gets petting and cuddles and awesome presents, but still. The point stands.

He snaps when Adam tells him to get him a bottle of water one day backstage after sound check. He goes on a long-winded rant that ultimately ends in, “I’m not your fucking sub!”

Adam’s eyes go dark, and he stands up, towering over everyone sitting at the table. “What was that?” he asks, voice deceptively quiet. Tommy swallows and tries to ignore his cheetah, who wants him to offer his throat. 

This is not the way it’s supposed to be. He’s supposed to have an Alpha who’s claimed him, who loves him, who’ll protect him, not one who’s barely even willing to kiss him. “I said, I’m not your sub,” Tommy repeats, and his voice doesn’t even waver. 

There’s a muscle ticking in Adam’s jaw. “Get out of my sight,” he says. Tommy blinks and doesn’t move from his spot. 

His stomach feels shaky, and Adam’s looking at him like he’s scum. “I said get out!” Adam shouts, and Tommy flees so fast he knocks his chair over in the process.

 

He makes it back to the bus somehow and starts shoving his clothes into his bag, heart hammering in his chest. He’s concentrating very hard on not thinking about it, because if he thinks about it he’s gonna cry, and if he starts crying he doesn’t know if he’s gonna be able to stop.

Neil comes after him. “What are you doing?” he demands irritably. Tommy doesn’t answer and keeps shoving shit into his bag. “Man, he’s gonna be _pissed_ if you actually take off. You know that, right?”

“I’m not his sub,” Tommy snaps, shoving one last shirt into his bag and trying to get it to close. “He can be whatever the fuck he wants to be.”

Neil doesn’t say anything for a minute, but Tommy can feel his eyes on his back. “Okay, I really hate you for making me say this, but I’m gonna do it because if I don’t I’ll never hear the end of it. If you leave he’s gonna drag you back with his teeth in your throat and then he’s not gonna let you out of his sight. If you want to be able to take a piss by yourself ever again you can’t walk out that door.”

“He’ll have to fucking catch me, first,” Tommy says, finally getting the bag closed. He turns around to Neil’s unimpressed face.

“Dude, you’re fast, I’ll give you that, but wolves are way better hunters than cheetahs are runners. There’s no way you outrun him.”

Tommy shoves past him, pleased with the way his cheetah isn’t even a little wary of the fact that he just blatantly disrespected an Alpha.

He has to ignore the way his cheetah thinks that _his_ Alpha could take the other one, but he’s still fucking proud if it. “I guess we’ll find out,” he says.

He runs for a while, until he tires himself out, and then checks himself into a shitty little motel room with crap water pressure, stiff sheets, and no cable.

His cheetah is pretty snarky with the way it says that Adam spoiled him, that he should go back to Adam, that Adam is the reason he has nice things, but he’s gone pretty much his entire life ignoring what his cheetah thinks, so he falls into the bed and watches some terrible quality tv for a while.

He gets lonely fast. It sucks – he’s never really been all by himself before, always had family or friends or coalition. It doesn’t take long for his uneasiness to set in, either – he’s pretty much in the middle of nowhere, he has no one he knows around, and he tends to get into trouble despite his natural submissive nature. 

Or maybe because of it, he’s not really sure. Even non-weres seem to pick up on it and think they can bully him into doing something he doesn’t want to. 

He falls asleep feeling neglected and under protected. It’s not really a feeling he’s used to.

 

He runs a little more after he wakes up, and then he hops on a bus for a while. It brings him closer to home, but it’s not like he has any reason to be there, so he’s taking his time.

He picks up dinner at a grocery store, ignoring the blatant stares of some of the guys hanging around. He can’t tell if they want to fuck him or eat him, neither of which really bode well for him, so he hurries back to his motel room, senses on alert.

There’s something off about the motel, though, so he stops before he can get too close to it, squinting at his room from a distance.

He can’t quite figure it out, so he inches a little closer, making sure to take his time. His instincts aren’t telling him to run, which is a little weird, because that’s what they normally do when he’s in some kind of danger.

The smell of Alpha hits him about two hundred feet away. He stops dead in his tracks. If he can smell Alpha from here, Alpha can definitely smell him. 

And if Alpha isn’t looking to see who’s on his territory, that means Alpha is waiting for him. Which means there’s only one Alpha it could be – not that Tommy didn’t already know that from the smell.

He drops his food and runs.

 

This time, he doesn’t stop running until he’s literally staggering down the road, and then he catches a bus. His heart hasn’t stopped pounding since he left the motel, and he knows that makes him a bigger target for other Alphas, but he can’t make it stop.

His cheetah is begging him to go back, or at least to stop running and let Adam find him, let Adam take him home, let Adam take care of him.

He doesn’t. He’s terrified, but he’s still human enough to know that Adam told him to go, and that if Adam wanted him to be his sub he would’ve already claimed him.

The only reason he can think of for Adam coming after him now is because he disrespected him, and for an Alpha that means getting stripped of some of his power. Tommy should just let him take it back, but for an unattached sub that would mean a lashing, and he really, _really_ doesn’t want to be beat.

He swallows a sob and stares blankly at the landscape passing him by. Maybe if he gets home someone can help him.

 

He doesn’t stop again until he’s literally too tired to think, and then he checks into a pay by the hour motel, promising himself that he’s only gonna sleep a couple of hours, just enough so he can see straight again.

He does wake up again in a couple of hours, but it’s because there’s someone else in the room with him, moving around. Tommy tries to scramble up, but he can’t move at all.

All he can smell is his own distress bleeding off of him, and he knew he should’ve fucking tried harder to get his heartbeat under control, but it’s too late now.

He buries his face in the pillows and tries not to cry.

“Tommy,” a voice says sharply. Tommy shudders and lies very still, trying not to attract more attention to himself. He knows who it is now, and all he can hope is that Adam goes easy on him. He can’t afford to stay in this motel while his back heals, not with their rates.  
All of a sudden, there’s a warm, heavy weight along his back, pressing him into the mattress. “Should’ve just done this the first time I laid eyes on you,” Adam says viciously, yanking Tommy’s shirt up, practically ripping it in two.

Tommy makes a sound into the pillows, fighting with himself to keep as still as possible. There’s a part of him that’s hoping – irrationally – that if he plays dead Adam will leave him alone.

“Not gonna play this game with you anymore,” Adam says, dragging Tommy’s pants down. They get tangled around his ankles, but it doesn’t seem to matter to Adam, because he’s pulling Tommy’s ass cheeks apart, ignoring the way that Tommy jerks and spits curses at him.

This isn’t going the way he thought it would at all.

And then Adam’s tongue is jabbing into him, sweet little fucks that make Tommy’s thighs try to spread, give him more room to work.

Tommy moans into the pillows, fists clenching above his head. He’s completely hard, dripping against the sheets, but Adam doesn’t seem to care – keeps licking into him until Tommy’s wet and open, drooling spit into him.

It feels – different. Good. But not enough. He wiggles his ass a little, hoping to get a finger, maybe. 

He just gets a stinging slap on the ass, hard enough to leave a lasting burn.

He doesn’t know how long it goes on for. “Please,” he says finally, “Adam, please, I want.”

Adam slaps him again before he can finish. “You’ll get whatever I give you,” he says. “Fucking took off on me and now you’re trying to tell me what to fucking do.” He slaps him again, on the thigh this time, and it stings.

“’m sorry,” Tommy says, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” He doesn’t finish the sentence, but Adam smells his sincerity, maybe, because he’s moving around behind Tommy.

“You do now,” he says, and then he’s pushing in, and it burns. It stretches, and it hurts, and it’s not good.

But. His cheetah is ready to roll over, despite the pain.

So Tommy just whimpers and takes it and takes it and takes it, and when Adam gets close, he’s ready to come, too. “No,” Adam says, slamming into him faster. “You’re not going to come, do you understand me?”

Tommy nods, biting his lip, and when Adam comes he sinks his teeth into the back of Tommy’s neck.

 

Adam fucks him three more times before Tommy gets to come, and when he does it’s so good he practically blacks out.

When he’s finally able to focus, he’s untied, but Adam’s still stretched out over his back, nosing at the bite mark he left. He shivers when Adam bites again, softer this time. 

A few seconds later, Adam’s weight lifts off of him. “Roll over,” he says. Tommy does, wincing at the burn in his ass and his muscles.

He fights with his cheetah not to bare his throat like it wants him to, but eventually the urge wins out and he drops his head back.

Adam’s on him in a split second, teeth closing around Tommy’s skin. “So good for me now,” he murmurs, letting go and dragging his mouth up Tommy’s throat to settle at his jaw.

“I was good before,” Tommy says, made bold because of his cheetah insisting that they’ve got Adam wrapped around their finger now.

Also made bold because he just got claimed, and the only thing he could do to get rid of Adam now is to let someone else take him, which he doesn’t have any intention of ever doing.

“You were a mouthy brat before,” Adam corrects, sitting back and dragging Tommy into his lap. “But get enough of my come into you and you settled right down. Gonna listen to me when I tell you to do something now?” 

Tommy stretches languidly, more because he has a feeling that it’ll distract Adam than because he needs to. “Sure,” he says, smiling a little to himself, because that’s not really the way Alpha/sub relationships work.

He’ll roll over for Adam, but his cheetah is right – Adam is wrapped around his finger now, and that special treatment he got from Adam before is only going to get better – _more_ petting, _more_ cuddles, _more_ awesome presents, and now awesome sex with someone who loves him.

He doesn’t realize he’s purring until Adam laughs and drags him into another kiss.


End file.
